Trust by Dark-Kazoo(Translated)
by HALODSDESTINYTRANS
Summary: Trust by Dark-Kazoo:Who is really the one who deserves your trust? (Check out original Dark-Kazoo story)


Trust by Dark-Kazoo

You might wonder what does a macaw and crying? It's strong, it's fine, is healthy, is wild and free. But it has a small problem, is female. Unfortunately females are a little crazy and sentimental, that perhaps our greatest weakness.

Ie, males are simple and clear, say what they want, and if they do not like what they say! Do not mince words, often face problems with a cold and calculating thought ... that makes them less sensitive and good, what differentiates us from ourselves. The females we are more passionate, more dreamy, more exaggerated, more persecuted and emotionally weaker as we need to be loved, need to be addressed, we need to be cherished, need to feel good, we need all need pampering! But more importantly, we need to be loved ... and that is where most of us fall.

Needing a male love us, we too have a selfish desire that male love for us and nobody else, we have to be convinced that this male love us, we are your all for him, be sure that we cause in us an incredible sense of security, stability and peace. But when we are not sure, or our mind plays tricks on us, is when we become nostras jealous, crazy, enojonas and possessive, and do everything possible to protect what is rightfully ours ...

And that happens, even with the passage of time, even when you and your male with years together. Wear next to Blu about ten years we have spent together dozens of adventures together, and even had the great opportunity to have and raise children who are now young adults of whom I am proud. When we left the nest, Blu and I became a new nest, only for both, and we have always fought for our love remains strong ... many say that we are still young and crazy couple that ten years ago.

However, something has changed, it is curious that with the passage of time males begin to look quite attractive, are like wine, the more years they have, the better. When I met Blu was tender, but it was not a gallant precisely, however, over the years and life in the forest has thinned and hardened his muscles, his face is far more serious and more authoritative, this larger, more large. It has become less awkward and shyness has disappeared. Blu Over the years it has become a wild male, although deep down remains the same. For me it is difficult to know that the young birds of the forest fall in love with him, as with its flashy feathers, bearing, mature and serious attitude, make it melt, and do not blame them because it is really very attractive and each passing day, for me it is richer.

Moreover, while males, especially Blu, as are attractive over time, females begin to become old and lose their youthful beauty. It is unfair, when females are young are beautiful while males do not, and when the males old goons and we are the ones that we have to make do. As Blu began to be so handsome, I should remain as beautiful, and yes he should get in shape, ie, exercise to stay strong, eat only small amounts and drink water, go to SPA for birds, having to fix with a different look every day not to fall into the routine and most importantly, keep happy my Blu

I wanted to be perfect, ie, fine and great, cheerful, young and excellent wife in bed, and that was what I did every day. What regaloneaba also serving their favorite dishes and always be there to give a good massage. You could say that my effort our marriage was happy. However, I began to feel that something was wrong.

Blu I always love you, from the first day and promised to do so until death, never doubted that, and in fact, was convinced that he would do anything for me, it was an excellent husband, took care of me, protected me, caressed me and especially took care that I do not lack anything, always wanted Serme happy. But what went wrong? The problem was that the basis of all marriages broke, trust ...

He is famous, is emblematic of the sanctuary where thousands of birds are protected, within its organization, he is responsible for everything, resolves the problems for birds, either by a predator or a human intruder, when a problem happened, all resorted to Blu, who informed him Tulio and he took care of the rest. Blu was the perfect mediator between humans and animals. And even taught to read and write to those interested in learning, and that made it very interesting for young birds, even those who admired him.

I was happy for him and his reputation on. However, one day we were at the top of a tree and a green macaw showed up to interrupt our breakfast.

- "Sorry to bother you, sir Blu" - said the young macaw who could tell he was a little nervous, very beautiful indeed - "but I wanted his autograph" - does an autograph! Am I being serious?!

- "Yes, no problem" - he said with a tone of Beau - "What is your name?"

- "Giada" - said the girl

- "Wow, a beautiful name for someone so beautiful" - he says it, at the time I keep quiet, but had wanted to strangle

- "Thank you" - said the macaw who was blushing - "'ll enter another year to his class"

- "Oh, it seems excellent Giada, I see you have interest, you have several letters written in this book" - Blu said who ended an autograph signing with a small pencil and a notebook he brought the girl - "ten, you 'll wait "

- "Thank you very much Mr Blu" - said the girl - "Yes, what happens is that it has always struck me how to write human ... and now I have the opportunity to learn"

- "Well, I have skills, I see that you know to read and write" - he said - "you will be an excellent student, or so you hope"

- "Yes, although I have much to learn but if I win!" - Said the young enthusiastic

- "Therefore, if you so desire, you need not wait that long" - he said kindly - "go to the library this afternoon, and maybe we can start a tutorial"

- "Really?" - Exclaimed cheerful - "Thank you!"

- "No that ... until the evening" - he said and then he left young, leaving us alone again - "hehe, as I love it"

- "What What balbucen young birds to see you?" - Said annoyed

- "Going to say loved seeing young people interested, but what you say is true" - he said with a joking tone, hopefully was joking because otherwise, now kill him - "oh, come on, just was a joke ... do not tell me you're jealous? "

- "Jealous, me?" - I must admit that if I felt a little jealous - "that girl you crazy?"

- "Because I think if you're jealous"

- "So you thought wrong" - I said - "well, you're the jealous here"

- "And now you want to change the papers?"

- "I'm not changing anything, you're the one who is dying of jealousy when we go to see Santa ... or did you want to mention ..."

- "I do not need" - said - "I know what you mean, if I'm a little jealous when you want to go to amazon, I admit ... but you also put yourself jealous sometimes"

- "When?"

- "Well ... just moments ago!"

- "You know, this conversation has me tired ... I'm going home" - said something mind

- "So if you need me I'll be at the library by teaching Giada ..." - he said with an annoyed tone as well, as if to get it out in face

After that I went to the gym and began exercising. That place was one of many civilized places for birds, was in the middle of the jungle, and had many machines, all made with natural elements such as branches, logs and stones, had weights made with a stick and rocks to the extremities, had a fairly comfortable treadmills and my favorite machine was to exercise flight. I stood under a branch, and tied me to the torso, it served me to start flying as fast as he could all the time and whosoever will not go very far, was really quite practical.

However, while flying, began to think, my mind began to process images, really unpleasant pictures ...

Was Blu and that brat in the library, both alone ... Blu he teaches book explains on a blackboard, she just smiles and says how great it is, slowly, she approaches, she flirts, what kisses begin ... begin kissing caressing, Blu decision and start taking it hard and rest it on the wall, then she opens her legs and allows Blu begins to make love, and she screams so hard, her moans make Blu is excited more and more until finally ...

I could not keep thinking that, I could not ... I started to run faster, I could not stop because every time I stopped a bit these images were in my head, slowly. I began to fly faster, and faster, so fast that the rope broke and I shot through the roof, so I do not remember ever flown.

After too was worried would I be kidding? Have you not like me? Am I too rude? It is true that Blu toward recurrence angry with me but I love him too, can not live without it, all this time he has been everything to me. I just hope that these images of my head are just a figment of my imagination.

My favorite moment was in the SPA, where he was more relaxed and I was more beautiful, but could not stop thinking about those sad images from Blu siéndome Infidel.

The SPA therapies always made two. Some time that I was always accompanied by a certain scarlet macaw, who was quite striking and beautiful ago, never talk to him or her to me though we spent hours in therapy ... it was clear that at some point we had to talk

- "Why do you have that face?" - She tells me

- "Apology?"

- "Yes, you have a pretty sad face" - said the scarlet macaw taking a seat next to me while we were in the sauna - "? But it is very beautiful do you operaste"

- "And do I ... no, I've never operated"

- "Ah, that means you're naturally beautiful ... you're lucky"

- "You are not ugly" - I said - "You're even more beautiful than me"

- "But I'm not so natural, not like you ... at least these were gifts to some of my clients"

She was confused, gift? Customers? What's going on? I knew nothing

- "... Emmm Customers?"

- "... If I am a pet bird" - she told me, and everything I stay clear

She was a pet bird, it was not like Blu precisely, he was a companion bird to humans, but this was a macaw pet bird to other birds. This means that she received payments males or even females to satisfy their desires night, of course depending on the price ... had heard of these birds, but had never spoken to one.

- "Is everything okay?" - Ask me

- "If only he had never spoken with a companion bird" - said little shy

- "Neglects all become hysterical to know ... but you know, it's not bad business, the pay is very good and the job is to do what one likes with the highest bidder ..." - this time I was talking to one of the experts in the field of prostitutes

- "Wow, that's interesting"

- "Oh yeah tell me ... Why the sad face?" - Tell me - "Let me guess, a problem with a male?"

- "Well um, not that I like so much about these issues with someone I barely know"

- "Oh come on, it's just to kill time while you're here ... well, I can give you some advice"

- "Well, if your interest is therefore, I think my husband is cheating on me" - I said - "but I have no way to check"

- "Oh wow ... neglected, always dealing with males who are married perfectly ... how to tell if they are unfaithful or not" - she said - "look, it's easier than it looks ... just have to check their things, their clothes if is using, if you find any smell, or some other color pen, that's a sign "

- "My husband is very smart, he's one of the masters of the sanctuary"

- "Ah, okay ... better yet ... I've heard that teachers often over their students" - when he said that, he gave more validity to my visions - "but these release him immediately, go to one of her classes without realize, or check out their notebooks, if you have love messages ... you can be sure if it is cheating or not ... "

This scarlet macaw named Camila, after the sauna, we said goodbye and were agreed to keep seeing in the SPA. When I got home I followed the pattern you gave me, check all Blu, even notes, as the night went to Linda and I review books and unfortunately found nothing.

I stood there until I heard a noise, it was who was somewhat agitated Blu

- "My love!" - Exclaimed - "here you are!"

- "Blu something happened?" - Ask anything suspicious

- "Yeah, look ... I was a fool in the morning ... I should not make you so angry, so I ask you to apologize" - tells me after hug very strong - "you look all afternoon, not want we are I fought"

- "Me neither" - also said to embrace it, then we took a tender kiss

- "I know, what do you say we go out to eat and then we go dancing?"

- "I feel good" - said

Blu then went to fix, he put his bag on the couch, and while bathing, you check your stuff. One was meaningless scribbles notes and some help text, but nothing major, but in the end, I found a note with heart shape, this said:

" /Thanks for the lessons, excellent pass, admire and have to admit that I love, professor Blu ... hopefully they go back to the two of us as well as we did today ... with love, Giada "/

Seconds after reading the letter, I heard Blu approached. Keep your things quickly so they do not realize, then left. While we ate, danced and relaxed while I hid fun, my mind kept thinking ...

- "OH YES, PROFESSOR AH aaaaaah ..." - screamed the girl while she was rammed by Blu

Meanwhile, I just pretended to be good, while I had this horrible feeling that I was unfaithful Blu, and I'm realizing now, perhaps he has been unfaithful to me all these years.

That night, as we made love, something strange happened. It was like ... those thoughts were for me, perhaps a fantasy that I liked enough, made me suffer that my Blu could turn to other females, however I pleased the imagine being one of his students ... but then I thought about the possible infidelity.

I needed to check, perhaps, this bastard whom I have called all this time my love is just a dirty liar who lies with each and every one of his students. The next day at the spa, we will discuss all Camilla, who was really an expert in cases of infidelity.

- "You know ... I'm going to hire a private detective to follow Blu someone who will tell me the whole truth" - said after thinking about how to clarify the situation

- "But those detectives charge very expensive ... can not afford it" - said Camila and it was true, they were quite expensive - "I have a better idea ... but it's just an idea, and will be cheaper than a detective ... what you seems if I try to seduce him? "

- "What!" - Ask indignantly

- "But think about it ... we are in trust, I'm just going to seduce him and so find out if she is unfaithful or not" - she said - "just pay me my fees are cheaper and you can discover if he really is as a womanizer as you think"

It seemed a crazy idea, but it made sense, it might work better. And so could expose this idiot with whom I share the bed. I accessed the business, I would pay Camila a ring whenever he were with Blu, and she would tell me what would happen. We deliver all data, where he studied, where he lives, where usually eat, I showed pictures to recognize him. She agreed and we tested this task.

*The first day.*

I stood not far from the point of meeting in a secret place among the trees, there I saw Camila who was returning from his first encounter with Blu

- "Well ... how did it go?" - Ask

- "Well ..."

*oOo*

/Camila sat at Blu, simulating an interest in reading, it was then pulled out a magazine he had and I ask Blu what he said./

/- "Can you help me?" - Asked Camila/

/- "Light No problem!" - Replied the/

/Camila to some provocative gestures, however were sneaky enough to be natural, not forced, and that to Blu loved. They were reading for a while, then spoke of what it was Camila wanted to know what, and I did not understand much. Camila finally decided to leave/

/- "Wait a minute ... you will go just like that?" - Wonder Blu - "we will not see?"/

/- "So if you want ..." - she said - "You're inviting me out?"/

/- "Yes, why not?" - Said - "get out the other day, the day you want"/

/- "Ummm What about tomorrow?" - She said/

/- "I feel good" - he said and then agreed on where and how would gather/

*oOo*

- "And that's what happened" - Camila told me - "want out tomorrow again"

- "I see" - I said glum - "Here, here's your pay" - said handing him an envelope with a ring stealing to pay Linda Camila

- "Do you want to continue tomorrow?" - Camila said after saving payment

- "Yes, I can see how the infidel Serme"

After that, I went home, and at night I get Blu as usual, was quite happy, as if not noticing my inner bitterness.

- "How was your day?" - Ask

- "That's fine ... remember this girl, Giada call you?" - As I will not remember, I guess with her all the time - "So it's pretty smart a genius ... reminds me a little of Bia, of course, if she was a true genius, but not Giada is far ... It is quite interesting,'ll help her get away "- only convinces you that you sleep with her

Blu kept talking, and talking, I just wanted to go to sleep once in bed, I refused to love from Blu, and pretended I was sick.

*The Second Day*

In the same place yesterday, at the time of sunset, Camila and I are agreed that the wait after your second date with Blu

- "Tell me ... what happened today?"

- "Well ... what happened was ..."

*oOo*

/Blu and Camilla had gone out to eat, began to know more and slowly began to make more friends ... they were telling about their lives and amusing anecdotes./

/After given a tour, and they began to look a little more tenderness. Finally, when they were bouncing, Blu kiss, and this answered the kiss/

*oOo*

- "Do you want to continue with this?" - Asked Camila

- "Yes" - said something hurt, really hurt me what to Blu behind me - "is juntándote with him and see where I come"

Days passed, and they would repeatedly Linda's house to get jewelry to pay my informant everything he did with Blu She told me they were going to the movies, eat, walk, and even to dance! Every day, gradually the relationship would be stronger and stronger, the pain and fear dominate me, to the point that he was no longer bothered with Blu, was desperate not because you wanted to change me.

*The Sixth Day*

As was usual, we gathered at the point of secretly meeting her this time, came less cheerful than usual.

- "What happened today?"

- "... Because Blu is in love with me"

*oOo*

/Blu and Camilla made their usual walks, two young men seemed excited and nervous, but the situation was complicated when Blu told her feelings for them, kissed her with such passion and with such joy like none other clients did, that maybe it was true love./

/He also told her that I was married, but he also said he did not care, he wanted to be with her and nothing else, was when he went to a nest ... but before entering, Blu repented and decided to leave, perhaps guilt domino./

*oOo*

- "Do you want to continue?" - Camila said - "I do not care leave, you know, I only care to know who you're married"

I could not believe it? Love with her? It could not be. This was really sad, thank God repented and had no sex, but ... do you really love her? Will you miss me? Will not you want me?

- "Here, think of it as your last payment" - said another ring to give to Camilla, who received him with some pity

- "I regret that this knowing about it, it really is very sad" - tells me

Upon arriving home, a feeling came over me, this was a unique opportunity, maybe it was not the fault of Blu, this was my fault, I might kill our love, whether he should recover.

I prepared for that night, though nothing happened. He was very tired, and my attempts were just wasted effort. Maybe it was true and no longer loves me.

I only had one option, to communicate with Camila and tell him to gather again with Blu, if they go to bed. Blu does not love me and I'm trying in vain.

*The Seventh Day*

Camila wait for that day with tears as I was waiting to tell me that nothing had happened between them, however, when she came to the meeting point, he said ...

- "I'm sorry ... I do not know if you really want to know what happened today" - I did not care what he said, will give the ring to start talking

- "Tell me everything!" - I exclaimed - "I WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

And he began

*oOo*

/Blu and Camila came together, and did the usual, eat and converse, however, yesterday had been about to be completely alone, but this time, Blu insisted on entering the nest/

/It was hard to imagine what would, Blu took Camila, and made love for hours, each being satisfied their innermost desires, Camila just did what they do best/

*oOo*

- "I do not want to go into more details Perla, because I will not make you suffer more" - Camila said

- "No, tell me all the positions, Oral sex if they did ... all ..." - I said desperately, was somewhat morbid and the only thing that was making me suffer and suffer more

- "Well ... if you really want to know, the question is that we did not" - she said - "I'm sorry, but he did love me such a romantic, so exquisite ... so I have never been so good before"

- "Do not worry, you'll do it several times" - angry exclaim - "tomorrow we will face this miserable, and you can go to if you do not care!"

I suffered a lot, I could not stop mourn, to reach the nest immediately went to bed so that when I come no Blu ask anything. He is a coward, a damn unhappy, and I know that when I am faced him against Camila is pee right there and be my revenge.

It happened in the morning I woke up as usual, I tried my best to do my best performance ever made. I knew the catch in its own juice and tell everyone the kind of person who would destroy it. Our children would hate for the damage they did to me, and surely my Father will break the neck to learn.

This is not going to forgive him, it is true that even I want it, it is true that he has been the bird of my life, but no longer loves me, loves another bird, To a prostitute! And I'm going to face in the worst way. That's why in the morning, place the bait

- "Hey, these days I have become a very special friend in the SPA" - I said - "it has become a great friend, I'd like you to meet"

- "So I think it's great ..." - I answered the idiot does not know the surprise that awaits

- "Well, lunch with her today on the beach, wanna come?"

- "So I'll be there"

Well, after you finish eating breakfast, I went to the classic meeting point he had with Camilla, and told him where we needed to be and at what time.

- "Are you sure you do this?" - I said it - "the truth is I do not feel anything"

- "Better yet, tell him what you are, and how silly I die is ... regret ... I regret this very much"

I do not have to put up that Blu made me such evil, perhaps this is proof that one does not stop to meet people even if they are years together, I never imagined that he loved more than finished a womanizer. A filthy rat ...

Camilla was eating at the beach, waiting for Blu arrived, was ironic since brought a bouquet of flowers, a 'romantic' he said, gesture because I do not want the romance of a monster like him. I just want to see his face when he sees me and Camila sitting in the same place, I wanna see you die of shame for the atrocities that took

- "Hi my love" - told me and gave me a kiss on the neck, I just smiled and tells my friend, expecting him to die of fright on the spot

However, that did not happen, Blu acted completely normal and greet Camilla like that, maybe it's a strategy he wants to deceive me as he always does, it seems he's smarter than I thought, but that does not matter anymore I'll put it here exposed

- "We are not going to present?" - Ask me outright Blu

- "Are you going to say you do not know?" - I asked annoyed

- "So the truth is that I have never seen in life" - he said, as if nothing

It was then explode and lift me and started to threaten the absurd Blu throw away bouquet of flowers, it was nothing for me.

- "IF YOU KNOW THE COWARD!" -Shout with all my strength - "THIS IS THE WHORE who you sleep SHE IS WITH ME WITH WHO YOU INFIDEL!"

I thought I had the situation under control, was burying one of my claws Blu, was ready to hurt him badly, and I did, you cause a wound to the torso of a single blow I gave him, was supposed to be at that moment when begin to explain to me, begin to beg forgiveness and mercy ... yet did nothing about it

Under my uncontrollable anger, I was suffering, I was suffering because I love Blu, and this meant that it lost forever, that is supposed to be good because he's a bastard who betrayed my trust.

- "PEARL" -Me yelling loudly, was furious, in a way that I never imagined - "HE'S EVER SEEN IN LIFE!"

This is weird, this is another of his deceptions, he wants to make me look like a fool, that's when I turned to speak with Camila

- "Oh are you sure?" - I said ironically - "We Camila, tell him what you two do when ..." - when you look where Camilla was, this was no longer

I should have known it was all a hoax ... I saw Camila slipping away as I was flying behind her was intense persecution, yet achieves corner her

- "IN CASE THESE CRAZY!" - Shout disappointed - "invented everything!"

- "No Perla, are you crazy" - she tells me with a cruel and evil look - "you're the one who paid for my services"

- "But I trusted you!"

- "If you chose to trust a stranger than your own husband" - she said, surprised me how cruel it was - "I can not believe you were stupid enough to pay me for lies"

Camila escape, I though, I stood there, I could not believe how stupid I had been. Back where I was before, where I had left to Blu, but this was not, quickly went to the nest, and found him there, taking their stuff.

I told all of my visions, my jealousy, of Camilla, as she lied to me, I had to do to pay her, and trusted her as rather than relying on it.

Blu can not forgive myself, even to scream, cry, beg him, he took all his stuff, and I decided to leave me.

- "Please ... I beg you ... do not leave me" - said with full of tears face - "do not leave me ... was a mistake, a stupid mistake ... but I love you ... I love you ... and I love you ... You're all for me ... please do not go ... "

- "I can not believe you did Perla, really did not expect it of you, you've disappointed" - he tells me with a serious stabbing my heart - "I still can not believe me ... this is too much, I thought I knew you but really turned out to be poisonous Perla someone ... until you stole from Linda! ... I can not be with someone like that, I can no longer trust you "

- "BLU NOO!" - I screamed as I knelt in front of him, taking him by his legs - "I beg you!"

As much as I tried, more pathetic attempt to show how stupid he had been, nothing worked, I abandon Blu

Now you know why I spend crying, now you know because I have the destroyed heart, now you know why a macaw so healthy and beautiful is crying inconsolably as she lost the love of his life, just to make a big mistake ... with this I learned that most important thing in a relationship is the trust your spouse, because it is they who deserve your trust, because they are the ones who love you. Never let your relationship fail in confidence.

/*End*/


End file.
